diceydungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Inevitability of Rust
"The Inevitability of Rust" is the Third Episode of the Inventor. Description Text In a damp and grimy dungeon, some of your equipment is bound to break eventually. It's lucky you're so good at improvisation! Rules Don't create gadgets after each fight. All equipment is reuseable. All equipment breaks after 4 uses. Broken equipment immediately becomes a gadget. How To Unlock Unlock Episodes by playing The Witch Way. Win or lose. (Exiting to the title screen will not work.) Story Introduction This introduction is shown once, for either Episode 2 or 3, depending on which is played first. Leveling Up Available Items Weapons *Boomerang *Broadsword *Crossbow *Dagger *Hammer (Starting equipment) *Keyblade *Lament *Plasma Blaster *Plasma Cannon *Short Sword (Starting equipment) *Shovel *Spike *Spiked Shield *Staff *Sword *Toxic Ooze *Two Handed Sword *Venus Fly Trap *Whip Shields *Leather Armor *Wooden Shield Magic *Electric Shock *Hall of Mirrors *Healing Crystal *Inferno Items *Bump *Chocolate Cookie *Counterfeit *Doppeldice (Level 3 reward option) *Duplicate (Starting equipment) *Grindstone (Level 3 reward option) *Hacksaw *Lockpick *Midnight Charm *Smush Together *Spanner Floors This episode uses the "inventor_rust" generator. Starting Equipment *Hammer *Duplicate *Short Sword Gadget: Focus Floor 1 It's a "small" floor. Items There are 3 chests on this floor. One contains a Sword. One contains a Short Sword. The last contains either a Staff or a Crossbow. Enemies 2 LV.1 Enemies (a total of 2 XP) Floor 2 It's a "small" floor. Items There are two chests on this floor. They will each contain a different item from this list: *Leather Armor *Smush Together *Hacksaw *Healing Crystal *Lockpick *Spike *Keyblade *Electric Shock Enemies 3 LV.2 Enemies (a total of 6 XP) Other * 2 apples * A shop, which will sell one Staff, one upgrade, and one of the following items: **Dagger **Boomerang **Lament **Venus Fly Trap **Keyblade **Wooden Shield **Spiked Shield Floor 3 It's a "big" floor. Items You will find 3 chests on this floor. One contains a Staff. One contains one of the following: *Counterfeit *Two Handed Sword *Plasma Blaster The last chest contains one of the following: *Broadsword *Bump *Lament *Chocolate Cookie *Hall of Mirrors *Midnight Charm Enemies 1 LV.2 Enemy, and 2 LV.3 Enemies (a total of 8 XP) Other * 1 apple * 2 shops, one of which sells 2 of the following: **Dagger **Boomerang **Lament **Venus Fly Trap **Keyblade **Wooden Shield **Spiked Shield * and one of the following: **Leather Armor **Smush Together **Hacksaw **Healing Crystal **Lockpick **Spike **Keyblade **Electric Shock * The second shop will sell an upgrade, and two of the following items: **Shovel **Boomerang **Whip **Spanner **Staff **Healing Crystal Floor 4 It's a "normal" floor. Item You will find 3 chests on this floor. One contains a Short Sword. One contains a Staff. The last contains one of the following: *Counterfeit *Two Handed Sword *Plasma Blaster Enemies 1 LV.3 Enemy, and 2 LV.4 Enemies (a total of 11 XP) Other * 2 apples Floor 5 Item It's a "big" floor. You will find 3 chests on this floor. One chest contains a Keyblade. One chest contains one of the following: *Plasma Cannon *Toxic Ooze *Inferno The last chest contains one of the following: *Counterfeit *Two Handed Sword *Plasma Blaster Enemies 2 LV.4 Enemies, and 2 LV.5 Enemies (a total of 18 XP) Other * 2 apples *An Upgrade Shop * A shop which will sell an apple and 2 of these items: **Shovel **Boomerang **Whip **Spanner **Staff **Healing Crystal Floor 6 Enemies It's the last stage so you will find a boss. Trivia The following enemies cannot be encountered in this Episode: *Aurora *Mimic *Keymaster *Crystalina *Wisp *Cornelius Category:Episodes